


The Brute Squad

by KatieComma



Series: Cairo Day 2019 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dynamics With Exes, Emotional Support Humans, Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Vampire!Steve, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Who Are Also Useful, all the dynamics, and humans, human!Danno, human!Mac, military dynamics, monster au, oh my!, the gang's all here, were!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Intel has led Jack back to Afghanistan to retrieve the body of a fallen comrade from days long gone when he was part of a special task force made up of monsters, led by Lt Commander Steve McGarrett.Turns out Jack wasn't the only one lured back... but why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic is an absolute mess of random characters and is self-beta'd.
> 
> Another non-shippy fic! 3 days in a row, that must be a RECORD.
> 
> Though: advanced warning... if I do write more (which I plan to)... it will probably become shippy at some point.
> 
> I will tag and warn appropriately when that day comes.
> 
> This was written for Cairo Day Celebrations 2019 - Day 3: The Sandbox

_Afghanistan - an empty little bombed out town… well, almost empty…_

 

Jack Dalton felt his wolf surge inside, sensing something out in the darkness. The night breeze tingled against his skin, bringing with it a vaguely familiar scent. He closed his eyes and let the wolf come up just below the surface. He didn’t want to change all the way, not unless it was necessary, but he wanted to use those enhanced senses; smell and sound and vision all magnified by the creature that shared his body. The creature that was him.

The scent rippled past him again and his eyes snapped open, a grin coming to his lips. He turned back to Mac. Jack had never gotten used to showing people his true nature, but Mac never balked at it, despite the fact that bringing the wolf so close to the surface changed his eyes and teeth enough to make him terrifying. Mac still just looked at him fondly, never in fear. And he never smelled like fear either, not even the first time he’d seen the full transformation.

“What is it?” Mac asked, eyes fixed ahead in the darkness he couldn’t see through, not the way Jack could.

With every little bit more freedom Jack gave the wolf, the world around him grew brighter and brighter despite the fact it was still pitch black night.

“An old friend,” Jack replied, quietly. He spoke softly next, knowing the intended recipient out in the dark would still hear him. “Delta Juliet Delta four five Charlie Sierra Mike.”

Boots scraped on sand, and Mac tensed up beside him. Jack put a comforting hand to Mac’s chest and suppressed the protective growl starting to boil up in his chest. Threatened as Mac felt, there was no threat. Mac didn’t say anything, didn’t move away from Jack’s touch. He’d confided in Jack early on that the possessiveness of the werewolf bothered him. But Jack couldn’t help it, and he told Mac as much. It was the nature of a werewolf to protect his pack. And, despite the fact that they were mostly human, Jack had found his pack. And Mac was a big part of it.

Two men came around the corner of the crumbled building ahead. Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett in the lead.

Jack smiled wide and pulled Steve in for a quick hug before they both returned to soldier mode, watching the darkness.

The little man behind Steve was short, but barrel chested with a slicked back city-boy haircut that was completely out of place with his tac vest and remote location. “How in the hell did you even know they were over here?” The little man whispered in a heavy jersey accent.

Steve just smiled and didn’t answer.

“Good to see you Commander,” Jack whispered. “Too bad you never learned anything in that SEAL training of yours, or you wouldn’t have been scouting downwind from me.”

“Didn’t think anyone else was here,” Steve said.

“Me neither,” Jack grinned, “but it never hurts to be careful.”

“True that brother,” Steve replied.

The tiniest noise echoed to Jack in the darkness. Such a small sound, he couldn’t make out exactly what it was: the palm of a hand against dusty wall; a very light step; maybe even just the shifting of sand.

Steve heard it too, and cocked his head. Jack watched the whites of his eyes go red in the dark, pupils swallowing iris until the centre was a solid black circle. Jack didn’t mind a vampire having his back, especially not Steve McGarrett.

Ever since they’d been on the Brute Squad together, the task force of monsters the US government had assembled to put on the front lines, Steve and Jack had been thick as thieves.

Jack shot Steve one of the looks they’d cultivated on that Squad together. A look that said: what’ve you got?

Steve pitched his voice too low for Mac or his Jersey partner to hear. “Werewolf,” Steve breathed. “Heart rate’s too fast for human.”

Sure, Jack could smell and hear great. But vampires man, they had some weird connection to flowing blood and tissue that let them sense things even a werewolf couldn’t get. Like the flow of blood and the beating of hearts. They could hear and smell it miles off.

Steve took the lead. He always did. Naval Lt Commander way outranked Army Sargent any way you cut the mustard.

They made their way stealthily through he quiet little town, Mac just behind Jack, Steve’s buddy taking up the rear. And Jack knew if Steve wanted this guy at his back, Jack was comfortable with him being there too. 

The two humans moved surprisingly quiet, Mac unconsciously gripping at the strap of the leather bag he’d brought, while Jersey boy provided pretty good rear cover.

They moved closer to their target, and the wind shifted, bringing Jack another familiar scent. He reached out and tapped Steve’s back lightly with the signal to stop. They all halted perfectly as though they’d been a squad for more than five minutes.

Steve kept his eyes ahead, but waited on Jack.

Jack, who opened his nose to the night to double check that scent. And then he whispered another code into the dark, just like he had for Steve: “Delta Juliet Delta four five Charlie Romeo.”

Steve froze. Jack could see the tension race through his body until he was tensed up like an oak tree.

Catherine Rollins came out of an alley, Joe White in tow. Both with weapons raised.

“Is that really you Jack?” She whispered.

“Catherine?” Jersey said, too loud, but he thought he was being quiet. Humans.

“Danny?” She whispered, smiling wide, and pulling the little guy into a quick hug.

“You were part of this whole Monster Crew, or whatever, too?” He asked.

“Brute Squad,” she corrected kindly.

Another voice came out of the dark behind them. “Looks like we all got a call,” Caleb Worthy’s voice shuddered through the dark, deep and rich. He stepped into the light, his eyes red and black, like Steve’s. But Worthy’s fangs were out too. He was on edge. “That don’t strike you as odd?” He wasn’t as excited to see the old crew as Catherine was. Based on his lack of input and fidgeting, Joe White was nervous too, no glowing reunions.

Deacon came out of the darkness behind Worthy, his eyes misted red, but his teeth retracted. At least one of them was keeping himself together. 

Jack was nervous; two humans around and a whole pack of vampires. Even though they were his team, he’d seen them lose it in battle situations, unable to control their actions, unable to control the bloodlust. The protective growl tried to rise again in Jack’s chest, but he choked it back. When he’d agreed to let Mac come along he didn’t realize there’d be a whole squadron of monsters prowling around.

“I guess we all got the same call,” a feminine voice cut the silence behind them. It seemed loud, like, rock concert loud. But that was just because they’d been keeping so quiet.

Jack turned and saw Sarah leaned in what used to be the doorway of a mostly fallen down little house. The whole thing was turning into one giant unpleasant surprise, and it raised Jack’s hackles.

“Sarah!” Jack hissed. “Keep your voice down!”

“What’s the point?” Sarah lolled the words off casually as though they weren’t all in the middle of a bombed out town in Afghanistan armed for combat and baring their teeth. “It’s pretty obvious that we all just walked into a trap. There’s no way that whoever tricked us into this doesn’t know that we’re here already.”

Steve sighed, getting better control over his dark side, his eyes clearing up. “She’s right,” he said in a normal human range of speech.

“Ok,” Danny spoke up, pointing his gun at the ground, but not holstering it. “So, somebody sent out the bat signal to get the good old gang here back together again, over some dead comrade? What for? I'm missing the punchline."

Jack looked around at the members of the Squad. They weren’t all there. No doubt some of them had ignored the lure. Some of them probably just couldn’t come. But there were enough of them, and all at the same time...

“Not that I’m not happy to see you guys,” Jack admitted. “But, Jersey here isn’t wrong.”

“Jersey? Thanks, I don’t even get a name,” Danny huffed to himself as he turned away from Jack.

“I’m guessing you all got the same intel?” Jack asked. “But probably from different sources?”

Jack and Mac’s source had been the Colton’s. Bounty hunters by trade, someone had tried to hire them for something a little out of the ordinary, and more than a little out of their jurisdiction: travel to Afghanistan, dig up the corpse of an American soldier, and meet up with them in Europe. When Jack had heard the coordinates of the gravesite, he’d jumped on a plane immediately. The Colton’s had turned down the job, but the promised money was good, and there was no telling who was going to come for the body.

Catherine spoke up first. “I’ve been working on the ground here in Afghanistan,” she didn’t meet Steve’s eye when she said that, “and there’s been word going around that non-human body parts are big trade on the black market here right now. As soon as I heard that I called Joe to meet me and-”

“You called Joe?” Steve interrupted, angry. “This is Freddie we're talking about. Why didn’t you call me?”

They didn’t have time to bring up old drama. Something bad was going on.

“Enough!” Jack put all of his authority into his voice, wolf included. “We don’t have time to start bickering. Don’t remind me why we broke the damn Squad up in the first place.”

Steve hung his head. Catherine didn’t. Wolves don't back down, it's not in their nature.

“Jack’s right,” Sarah said. “Let’s do what we came here for and get the hell out.” She stepped out of the doorway and Jack could see her eyes were still her natural hazel; wolf still deep under her skin. She’d always been so good at keeping control of it. Until she wasn’t. Sarah’s wolf never surfaced slowly, it snapped out of her in an instant like a bolt of lightning made flesh and bone.

“I’m with Sarah,” Jack agreed. “Let’s go get Freddie and get out of here.”

Mac had been pretty quiet during the whole exchange, and Jack turned away from his brothers and sisters in arms to find Mac watching each and every one of them with interest. Sure, Mac worked with Jack every day, and had seen Jack’s wolf more times than either of them could count. But being surrounded by a whole squad of trained killers, who were also natural killers, would have fascinated anyone.

Jack stepped close to Mac, and put, what he hoped was a reassuring hand on Mac’s arm.

Sarah growled suddenly. A gut reaction to Jack’s hand on Mac. A possessive growl that she got a handle on way too slow. He'd always loved the wildness in her. Until he didn't.

Instinct took Jack over and he bared his teeth at her, glaring in return. “Get a handle on yourself Adler!” He put on his _Sargent Dalton tone_. Jack turned back to Mac and pushed the wolf back down again. “You alright, hoss?” He asked, keeping his hand firm on Mac’s arm.

Mac nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he waved it off. And he wasn’t wrong, Jack still didn’t smell any fear coming off him. 

But there was something rotten about the whole thing and Jack just wanted to get the whole mess over with.

Jack turned back to Steve and nodded.

Though Steve had always been the leader, the Brute Squad had been made up of Army and Navy working together, and Jack had always been the unspoken leader of the Army half. So they’d run the squad together, despite Steve’s higher rank.

“Brute Squad,” Steve said to the group. “On me.”

“Could you be more dramatic?” Danny asked as he formed up with the rest of them.

Steve smiled in response, but then he turned toward their goal and his face went solemn. “Let’s go get Freddie, and bring him home.”

Freddie Hart had been a member of the Brute Squad. Steve had gone through SEAL training with him. They’d been close. The day Freddie’d been killed they were under fire and pinned down. There’d been no time for anything but a quick burial without a gravestone. But werewolves and vampires didn't need to mark something to find it again.

They all followed Steve, at each other’s backs just like the old days. Mac in the middle of the group since he was unarmed. They moved as one. Jack missed that more than he could say. But the Brute Squad wasn’t his pack anymore.

The town was just the way it was when they'd left it: bombed out and destroyed. No one had returned, it was too remote for people to come and look at the wreckage. People had fled and life had never come back. No even brush or animals. Maybe it was a cursed place, Jack had heard of them before. Places that history or magic, or both had touched someway and left barren. 

They reached the peak of the hill at the edge of the town and stopped. The slope was gentle, gentler than Jack remembered. He'd half-fallen down the damn thing during their retreat. At the bottom of that hill lay their goal. On Steve's signal they started moving again and approached the patch of earth that had been worn down by time so long that it didn’t look any different from the ground around it. But it smelled different.

“It’s been disturbed recently,” Catherine said as she scented the air.

“What are we waiting for?” Sarah asked. “Let’s see if he’s still down there.” She stepped toward the grave, but Mac reached out and grabbed her arm firmly.

Sarah turned on him, growled and bared her teeth. But Mac didn’t release her, or even jump at the sudden show of aggression. He did as Jack had taught him: eyes down to show submission. But he kept a firm hold on Sarah’s arm.

“If this is a trap,” Mac said softly. “It might be rigged. Let me check it first.”

“He’s right,” Jack said firmly, letting a little growl rumble in his voice. “Back off Sarah. Let him check.”

Sarah stepped out of Mac’s reach.

“Eyes sharp while he checks,” Steve said, skirting the grave to keep an eye out on the other side.

Jack didn’t keep an eye out, or an ear, or a nose. His focus was all on Mac. Best EOD tech he’d ever worked with. But damn if Jack didn’t just always worry about him now that he was pack.

“Stay back Jack,” Mac said, holding out a hand like he could push Jack away. “But I need you to tell me where exactly I need to be. It’s unmarked, and it’s dark.”

Jack’s wolf got closer to the surface and urged him to stay close to the fragile man. But Jack obeyed Mac and stayed where Mac left him, guiding him with words from a distance. “Closer… about two feet in front of you… see that round stone, one foot past that…”

Mac approached the unmarked gravesite slowly, eyes all for the ground around it. Using Jack’s instruction he crouched down next to the grave and slowly inspected the dirt, shifting a little with his fingers here and there.

Jack wanted to pace, but instead let his nervousness out in a low whine.

“I’m fine Jack,” Mac reassured from a distance, though Jack wasn’t sure how he’d heard the noise at all.

It happened so fast that even Jack couldn’t see it.

The earth of the grave rose up in a rush, like a geyser of dirt.

Jack was sure there’d been a bomb, that Mac was gone, until he noticed that he didn’t smell blood, let alone explosives.

When the earth settled, there stood a man all clothed in black, holding Mac tightly by the neck. And for the life of him, Jack couldn’t tell you what the man was: human, vampire, werewolf. He seemed to be all and none at once by Jack’s nose.

Above all though, he wasn’t just any man.

“You know,” Murdoc’s voice was infuriatingly calm and soft. “I think that may have been my best entrance ever. I would have thought rising from the grave a tad dramatic, but it turns out I really enjoyed it. The wait was an absolute nightmare though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc confronts the Squad and offers them a trade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As warned in the beginning... this fic has definitely become shippy.
> 
> REALLY quickly... like... I wasted NO time in taking this to a shippy place.
> 
> So... beware all ye who enter here - thar be MacDalton
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU BlackVultures for beta reading this for me!!!

Jack was shocked for only a second at the scene in front of him: Murdoc, risen from Freddie Hart’s grave, holding tightly to Mac’s neck as sand drifted down around them like strange desert rain. 

But Jack had trained for years to not be put off guard, and his mind didn’t dwell too long on the strange scene. It moved elsewhere.

Mac was in danger. Jack took an instinctive step toward him.

Murdoc grinned wide and awful at Jack before he put an arm around Mac and pulled him close. Mac faced them, his back to Murdoc’s chest.

Mac hadn’t smelled of fear before, but now he reeked of it, and it made Jack’s wolf panic.

Mac was more than just pack. He was mate, and the bond between them pulled at Jack and urged him to be the protector. The wolf surged.

Then the magic swallowed Jack, and spit him back out, and he was wolf. 

It wasn’t like all the movies and TV shows made it seem. It wasn’t flesh-rending and bone-breaking and painful. It was magic and happened in an instant.

Earth under paws, claws digging in.

Air full of scent: familiar and unfamiliar merged to a torrent.

One scent carried.

Mac; full of fear.

Jack focused ahead in the dark.

Another man held his mate close. He closed his grip and Mac made a pained sound.

Jack dug claws into earth. 

Growl. Bare teeth. Threaten. Tear flesh and crush bone. Win. Keep Mac safe.

Before he could race forward, there were teeth at his neck. Digging in, holding him back.

Not teeth. A hand. Strong fingers digging into his raised hackles. Firm hold, keeping Jack back.

Catherine.

Alpha of Alphas.

“Calm down Jack,” her soft voice. Soft but strong. Commanding. And calm. In control.

Wolf and man agreed; Catherine knew best. As Alpha she would keep them all safe. As Jack’s mate, that included Mac.

Jack calmed and settled back. Her fingers no longer pulling him, but still in his fur.

Once he was calm, Jack sniffed the air.

The man surrounding Mac smelled strange.

Something was wrong.

He whined a warning and spared a moment’s glance for Catherine. Then he turned his eyes back to Mac.

“Yeah,” Catherine agreed with him. Pack bonds told him everything else. She knew something was off too.

 

 

Danny had never seen a wolf change before.

He’d seen Steve change plenty; the whites of his eyes going red, the irises going black, the fangs descending. 

But he’d never been around a werewolf before. 

In the blink of an eye Jack was gone and a wolf stood in his place. Bristling fur shifted in the dark.

Catherine had stepped in with her light, easy stride and grabbed hold of Jack to keep him back. How such a small woman had been able to grab hold of such a large muscled animal and keep him from moving was beyond Danny, but he was happy she’d been able to do it. Danny had learned years before never to underestimate Catherine Rollins.

“The gang’s all here,” the bad guy who’d actually risen from the grave said dramatically. “Well, almost. There are a few of you missing. I’m surprised actually, at the pure lack of camaraderie between the Squad. I know it’s been a few years, but surely-”

“What the hell do you want Murdoc?” Mac, Jack’s partner, groaned out against the hold that Murdoc had on him.

“Oh Angus, you’re not even going to let me finish my villain monologue?” Murdoc tsked. “Bad form.”

“Bad form?” Mac’s voice indicated that he was struggling intensely, but he wasn’t making any progress against the tight hold Murdoc had on him. “You know what was bad form? Killing my father. How about that for bad form?”

Oh great. They’d dropped themselves into some McGarrett-level villain drama. Danny almost sighed and then realized that with so many monsters in the vicinity it would be in poor taste; they’d all hear it.

Steve snuck a quick look at Danny. They were close so Danny could read his “what the hell face” easily in the dark. Danny dropped him a quick shrug before they shifted their attention back.

“Now now Angus, your father was a casualty of curiosity,” Murdoc said, his voice showing no strain at holding his prisoner tight. “It does kill the cat you know?” He tightened his grip and Mac groaned again.

Jack growled and surged a little, but the sound tapered to a whine and he relaxed back into the grip that Catherine still had on the back of his neck. Danny had read enough about wolves to understand pack dynamics. And it appeared that Catherine was Jack’s Alpha. Go Cath.

“But let’s move things along, shall we?” Murdoc asked the crowd around him. He turned with Mac in his grip to find two of the other Squad soldiers trying to sneak up on him from behind. “Nice try. Get over there with your friends.”

Steve raised his gun and pointed it at Murdoc’s back, Danny followed suit.

“Let him go,” Steve warned. “We’ll shoot. You won’t make it out of here alive.”

“Ah, but little Angus here will still be dead,” Murdoc said, pitching his voice for Steve but keeping his eyes on the other soldiers.

Jack whined loud. He sounded like he was in pain, like he’d been hit.

“Steve?” Catherine’s voice was soft, but full of warning. “They’re mated.”

Steve shot a look at her quick, and then glanced from Mac to Jack, who whined again.

Danny leaned closer to Steve. “What does that mean?” He whispered.

“What it means,” Murdoc answered, “is that, if the Lieutenant Commander takes any action or gives any orders that cause harm or sudden death to precious little Angus here, Jack will kill everyone in the vicinity, starting with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett himself.” 

There was no way the guy could have heard Danny’s question, unless he was a monster too.

“So, call your men back,” Murdoc demanded. There was joy in his voice. He knew he was winning, that he had the upper hand.

Steve made his “rock and a hard place face” and whispered something softly before making a signal with his hands.

Everyone circled back around to stand together, Murdoc facing them all, still holding Mac tightly.

“See,” Murdoc continued, speaking for Danny’s benefit, “the mating bond is the greatest gift a wolf can offer up. It’s unconditional love and a link that lasts for eternity.” Murdoc laughed. Cold and hard and bitter. “You should have been more careful with your heart Jacky boy,” this directly at the wolf. “Angus MacGyver gets into trouble way too often for this to end well for you.”

Mac struggled again and spoke up. “Don’t listen Jack! Don’t-” A particularly tight grip around his throat silenced him with a gurgle.

Jack growled deep, and Danny felt it reverberate in his chest.

“What do you want?” Steve asked. “What’s the point of all this?”

“Now see, I can’t give it all away that would be no fun at all Steven,” Murdoc said. It rankled Danny for someone else to call him Steven; to use an endearing name in such a twisted way. “I will tell you, however, that I am in the market for a significant amount of a certain resource that you are in possession of.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Danny asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.

He could hear the smile in Murdoc’s voice and knew that if he could really see it, it would be an ugly thing. “Well since you asked, I’m in the market for your blood.”

“Blood?” Danny asked.

“Not yours,” Murdoc replied, and Danny heard him sniffing the air. “You’re just human. But the rest of you, wonderful creatures you, you’re what I’m looking for.”

“Well you can’t have us!” Sarah spat angrily from the dark. “We’re not for sale.”

“Maybe for trade then,” Murdoc said. He tightened his grip even further and Angus barked out an awful pained noise.

Jack pulled against Catherine, who held him in place easily. Jack growled and clawed at the ground, rising a little on his hind legs and opening his terrifying mouth wide.

“Ah ah ah Jack,” Murdoc said. “If you keep pushing me, I might just mark little Angus as my own.” He reached up to Mac’s neck and pulled his collar wide enough to pop the top button from his shirt. “Little, fragile, mortal Angus.” Murdoc licked his lips.

Jack growled and it tapered to a whine, but Catherine’s grip pulled him back.

“Now the only question is: how do I mark him? With my dog teeth?” Here he opened his mouth over Mac’s neck, a set of werewolf teeth descending. “Or my fangs?” His wolf teeth retreated, and a set of vampire fangs descended.

Everyone was too well trained to make any sounds and betray their surprise, but Danny could feel the tension in the air. What the hell was going on? Could someone be both werewolf _and _vampire? Danny had never heard of that before.__

__“Maybe I’ll use both?” Murdoc suggested. And then his mouth twisted and opened grotesquely as two sets of teeth forced their way from Murdoc’s gums. His body contorted and even Danny could see the difference in the dark. The difference between Jack and Steve’s smooth, natural changes, and this abomination that Murdoc had become._ _

__The teeth withdrew, and Murdoc smiled wide. “So now I’ll take my leave I think,” Murdoc said. “I’ll contact you with a meeting place. And you’ll make sure the rest of your friends from the good old days show. Because the only way you’re getting sweet little Angus back in one piece is by trading a piece of yourselves in return.”_ _

__“You’re not leaving here with him,” Steve pulled the second piece he carried from its holster; his monster killer. Armed with alternating bullets of silver for werewolves, and copper for vampires. Bad guys came in all shapes and sizes._ _

__Murdoc laughed into the night. “So many variables to consider here Lieutenant Commander,” he said the designation as though it were an insult._ _

__“Oh yeah? Like what?” Steve challenged._ _

__“Steve,” Catherine’s voice was a soft warning._ _

__“First: you have no idea how to kill me,” Murdoc said. “You’ve never seen a monster like me before. Second: even if one of those bullets does work on me, I’ve got powers you’ve never seen. Maybe even the speed to put Angus here in between me and that bullet before it gets anywhere near me.”_ _

__Jack whined and it tapered to a low howl before fading into the night._ _

__“Or you’re bluffing,” Steve said._ _

__“Steve,” Catherine’s voice was more firm now. “We can’t take that chance. If he takes Mac with him, at least we know he's alive.”_ _

__Murdoc started to hum. If Danny had to guess he’d put his money on the Final Jeopardy jingle._ _

__Steve stood silent for a minute, considering._ _

__“Steve,” Catherine kept saying his name, to make it more personal. Good old CIA negotiation tactics. “The bond is strong. Jack will kill everyone, starting with you.”_ _

__Sarah rumbled a low growl behind them. Something to do with pack dynamics, Danny was sure._ _

__“I’ll be on my way,” Murdoc said without waiting for an answer. “You’ll hear from me soon enough. Until then, me and Angus are going to have a grand old time.”_ _

__“Jack, it’s fine,” Mac’s voice was determined. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll-”_ _

__And then they were gone. There one moment, gone the next._ _

__“Where the hell did they go?” Danny asked, turning around to try to get a visual._ _

__Joe closed his eyes and took a deep pull of the night air in through his nose. “They’re gone,” he said._ _

__Jack tipped his head back and howled so loud Danny was sure he’d heard quieter fog horns._ _

__Once the howl faded, Jack changed again. Like the flick of a switch he was human again. He looked over at Steve, who met that frightening gold gaze head on. Jack’s face was scary and determined._ _

__“What’s the next move?” Jack asked, jaw tight, fists clenched at his sides._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what about this verse you liked in the comments... I'm kinda winging this AU and don't really have a huge plan for it... so... depending on what you guys are enjoying about it I may... add more of whatever that is in...?... No promises... but it will definitely help me figure out where I want to go with this verse.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I know that in the fic so far Danny hasn't actually been formally introduced to Mac by name... but... for the sake of argument let's just say that intros happened off screen and move along... My bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Murdoc cause I wanted him to be the surprise villain.
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAA


End file.
